Chloé-elle nuorin
Personality Chloé-Elle (also known as Chloelle or sometimes called Baby) is a very youthful character who frequently displays a naivete of her surroundings. She's particularly taken by surprise by frustrated characters, and used to space out from time to time while in the middle of fighting. She's does not trust most people, preferring to do all the work herself; even when she's at a clear disadvantage. She can be blunt at times, especially when she suspects who she's talking to is trying to hide something. Another thing she hates is being throw in life threatening situations by innocent looking monsters. Due to being a catgirl, she displays catlike tendencies from time to time which vary on the situation. Equipment * "Elle's Claws" (both sets are on her paws) * Dark Blue Dress * Black Boots Skills Tier 1 Skills * Hienrenkyaku - Two kicks arcing upward, followed by a claw attack. * Counter - Chloé-Elle is able to move away from an opponent's attack, then strike back with her claw. She can't use this repeatedly as it tires her out. * Nuorin Special - A simple combo technique exclusive to her. She'll attempt to slash her target repeatedly with her claw. For every Heads (SLASH), she strikes again. If the coin lands on Tails in the middle of this 3 hit combo, the next attack misses and the skill is cancelled. If she lands all 3 hits and gets a Heads again, she will stab her target as hard as she can (DIE). This last attack has a 3% of drawing blood. (Bleeding) * Freeze Wave - A simple Ice elemental spell, this sends a wave of icicles forward in a straight line...which can hit anyone in the way. Can hit 5 times, but doesn't do a lot of damage. * Rayon - This spell allows her to shoot off 1-5 Fire elemental rays at anyone within 60 feet of her. This does more damage than Freeze Wave only if all 5 hits connect. * Deux Dynamique - A desperation technique. Her claw glows a bright cyan and she dash attacks forward with it. Then she dashes back with the same claw. While this does a very high amount of damage, Chloé-Elle can only use it once every 2 days. Tier 2 Skills * "Dual Wielding" - Yes, she can "dual wield". Unfortunately, all she can use are her claws so this is subjective. * Zeppa Messhougeki - A desperation technique. When close to dying, Chloé-Elle can extend this from her Nuorin Special (any of the hits). This allows her to step back and thrust her left set of claws into the target, then blow them away with a blast of Fire magic. Unlike Deux Dynamique, this has no set time limit on when it can be used...but she can only use it once per encounter and never consecutively. Works best if all the hits from Nuorin Special actually land. * Fantôme Attaque - A simple high speed technique, Chloé-Elle can strike anywhere from 2 to 8 times with this attack. Although highly effective on low evasion opponents, its not anywhere as effective in the event she has to go up against another player or an high evasion opponent due to the fact it's quite easy to counter. Probably her best damage dealer considering her other options at melee aren't that reliable. Inventory * Health Potion x3 * 1000 Solunas * Broken Sword * Fancy Shield